Reincarnate
by animehime13
Summary: What happen when Nami dies. OneShot


_**Hi readers!**_

_**Again, I'm not good at English. In this story, a character will die. Because I'm evil: ''MUHAHAHA'' (evil laugh). Ok, no, seriously, if you don't like it then click ''back''or whatever. If you are still reading, that means that it won't ''disturb'' you if someone dies...huh. HAHAHA! I like writing sad stories! I know I'm evil! **_

_**I don't own One Piece but owns this story and the emotion I put in it~!**_

_**Please support me and my stories~!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

The crew had just arrived on a new island.

''We should search for information, on this island.'' Said Nami. ''Hai~Nami-Swan_**~~'' **_Said Sanji, while wiggling like a idiot. ''It will be better if we are separate, for the search. We can have more information about this island.'' Said Nami, ignoring Sanji. ''Hai_**~'' **_Answer the crew, in unison. Nami sigh.

''Before you all leave, I have to say something. Luffy, **STOP **eating all the food in ALL the stores or restaurant you see. Brook, you, HAVE to **STOP **asking people to show you their panties. Said Nami. _'And it's not like they will show it to you...' _Thought Nami. ''Sanji, **STOP **flirting with every girls you see on the damn street!'' Yell Nami. ''Franky, please...**STOP** going outside without some freaking pants on! Zoro, **STOP **making a murder face, when your on the street, you seriously look like a creep!'' Nami continue.

''Oh...I will have a headache, because of all those ''**STOPS**'' I said.'' Said Nami with a melancholic tone, while putting one of her hands on her head, like in drama. Each of the members she had named or said something about them, were having different expression. ''But I can't help myself...I'm always hungry...'' Said a sad Luffy. ''YOHOHO! Me too! I love panties!'' Continue Brook, cheerfully. ''Nami-Swan is beautiful, when she orders around~~'' Said a Sanji with hearts in his eyes. ''Putting on some pants is not _**SUPER!''**_ Said Franky, while doing his signature pose. ''It's not like I want to do a murder face! Witch!'' Shout Zoro.

''What did you just said about Nami-Swan, stupid marimo?'' Said a angry Sanji. ''Ohh. Nothing of your business.'' Said a calm Zoro. ''Yes it is!'' Yell Sanji. ''Why are you so over protective for that witch!'' Ask Zoro. ''She is not a witch!'' Said Sanji. This is were the fight begins. The other crew member were ignoring the fight.

''Oh! I'm not finish, yet!'' Said Nami, also ignoring the fight. ''What~?'' Said the crew, except Robin, Sanji and Zoro. ''Ussop, Chopper and Robin!'' Yell Nami. Ussop and Chopper were trembling, not knowing what the navigator will say about them. ''You're...okay. I think...'' Said Nami. The crew fell down, anime-style, except Robin, who chuckles. ''You can all leave now!'' Said Nami, like nothing had happened. ''Hai~~'' Reply the crew. ''Ah! Chopper is your turn to watch the ship!'' Said Nami. ''Yes, I know.'' Said Chopper. ''But thanks for reminding me!'' Said Chopper. ''No problem.'' Said Nami.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_**A Hour Later**_

''So? Did any of you find some information, about this island?'' Said Nami. Nami said to the crew, that they have to return, to the ship, absolutely one hour later. All the crew members were sweating, I mean a lot, except Robin and Chopper. Nami sigh.

''So, Luffy, did you find some information.'' Nami start questioning with Luffy. ''Well...the thing is...that I kinda forgot to ask someone, because I was...eating? Said a sweaty Luffy. ''Oh.'' Said Nami, while ''smiling'', but Luffy knows this ''smile'' will bring him to hell! Actually, there was a vein that pop out, when she was smiling, you know that kind of ''smile'' you do, when you are angry but you don't want to explode? Yeah! This one!

''...Next, Zo-.'' Said Nami, not finishing her sentence. ''No, I was sleeping.'' Answer the swordsman. _'So straightforward!' _Thought the crew, except Robin. ''I'll deal with you two, later.'' Said Nami to Luffy and Zoro, still with that ''smile''.

''Sanji? No, let me guess, you were flirting...'' Said Nami, always with that famous ''smile''. ''Yay! Another one in my list!'' Nami said in a sarcasm tone.

''Ussop?'' Said Nami. ''I-I..was attacked by a...a dinosaur!'' Ussop lie. ''Like a dinosaur will live on a small and peaceful island...'' Said Nami. ''Ok! Ok! I will tell the truth! I was attacked by a giant butterfly with shark teeth!'' Ussop said. ''Are you _FUCKING_ kidding me?'' Said Nami, with a dark aura. ''...I was telling some kids some stories about...the great captain Ussop?'' Ussop decide to tell Nami the truth. ''List.'' Said Nami, with the ''smile'' she was doing a lot, today.

''What were you doing, Franky?'' Nami ask. ''I was _**SUPER**_ dancing!'' Said Franky, while doing his ''**_SUPER_**'' pose. _'You're straightforward too!' _Thought the crew, except Robin, who was chuckling. ''You know what? You're _**SO **_on the list!'' Said Nami, of course, with that ''smile''.

''And Brook, asking girls to show their panties...right?'' Said Nami to herself, skipping questioning Brook, and smiling like ''that''. ''You'll also be on that famous list.'' Said Nami.

''Robin, did you find some information?'' Nami ask. ''Of course.'' Was Robin's simple response. ''That's Robin-Onee chan for you!'' Said a cheerful Nami.

''A least there IS someone in this crew who can do a perfect job!'' Said Nami, leaving some huge bumps on the head of people who is on that ''list''. ''Rle lrie choeutlry, Mnamhi.'' (We are sorry, Nami) Said the people on that ''list'' in unison. ''Hphh.'' Said Nami. ''I'm gonna share the information I had find, with Robin, so go do whatever you want...'' Said Nami, annoyed. ''Ok~'' Said everyone.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_**10 Minutes Later**_

''Ok. Listen to me guys!'' Said Nami. ''This island is called ''Lia'', Lia Island. It's a peaceful island and it's not that big, either. And it takes 3 days for the log to set.'' Said Nami. ''That's all the info we have, right now.'' Nami continue.

''Oh! And sorry for making a big deal about the informations...you know, is really important to know what kind of island you had land on so...'' Said Nami, felling guilty. ''No, is ok, apart all those bumps you gave us.'' All those with bumps respond in unison showing their bumps, except Sanji.''You can hit me~, when you want~, Nami-Swan~'' Said Sanji. Nami sweat drop not because of Sanji but because of the comment the people on ''that'' list said, except Sanji, of course.

The three days, ween by quickly and peacefully. Before we know it, we are at the third day, the day to leave. But, before they leave, marine attack the crew.

''What! Last time I check, this island was not part of the government!'' Said Nami. ''Is not.'' Reply a marine. ''We just own a factory, on this island.'' The marine continue. ''And a really advance factory.'' He still continue, while smirking. You don't have to be a genius to figure out that he is planning something...bad.

''What is good about a advance factory?'' Ask Robin. ''Like it's said is a advance factory, so the factory makes advance weapons. Like sea stones weapons...is really effective on devil fruit user like you, Nico Robin.'' Said another marine. ''In fact, it will kill you if you were hit by...I don't know...a sea stone gun? We are lucky that we are holding those weapons, right now.'' Continue another marine. ''But, for normal humans, it's just a normal weapon...'' He continue. ''Well, enough chit-chat!'' Said the marine, while charging on the crew.

So like the marine said. It was enough chit-chat. The crew and the marines were fighting. All the devil fruit user...or almost all (Luffy), were avoiding being hit by those weapons the most possible, but were also fighting but with caution.

A marine, was aiming at Nami, who, didn't know she was a target. He was about to shot but Luffy notice that she was a target so he sreamed. ''Nami! Behind you!'' Luffy shout. But unfortunately she didn't hear him, but Zoro did. Luffy didn't wast any time, he was about to go deflect the bullet but Zoro was faster then him so he cut the bullet in half.

''Are you stupid'' Yell Zoro. ''Why are you yelling at me like that, Zoro?'' Ask a confuse Luffy. ''You could have die if I didn't cut the bullet, idiot! Did you forgot that those weapons were made of sea stones?'' Shout Zoro. ''Oh.'' Said Luffy. ''Don't 'Oh' me, idiot!'' Yell a angry Zoro. The first mate sigh. ''Just promise me that you will never do that again...'' Said Zoro. ''But I was trying to protect Nami...'' Pout Luffy. ''...'' Zoro didn't knew what to say. ''I know...'' Was the swordsman answer. He didn't want Nami to lose her life but he didn't want his captain lose his life, either! The worst part is that Nami didn't even know she was in danger! ''Just be careful...'' Said Zoro. ''I will!'' Said Luffy. ''I hope so! I will return to the fight, ok?'' Said Zoro. ''Ok!'' Luffy reply.

''Oi~Nami!'' Yell Luffy. This time she had hear him. ''Huh?'' Said Nami. ''You were a target!'' Said Luffy, like it was normal. ''WHAT!'' Nami scream. ''Yeah! You should be careful...if Zoro and I didn't notice, you will be dead by now!'' Luffy said in a serious tone. ''O-Ok. Thanks...'' Said Nami.

_''At this moment, what was done was...done.''_

A marine was taking Luffy as his target. He shot. Everyone panic. It was strange...the bullet has never hit him. Instead, Nami was hit. She had take the hit, to protect Luffy.

Sure, the bullet were made of sea stone but the marine said that it was a normal bullet for a normal human. The worst part was, she was hit in the..._heart. _

_**''NAMIIIII!'' **_Yell Luffy and the crew. ''NAMI! Why did you did this, why did you protect me?'' Said Luffy, while crying. The rest of the crew was also crying but still fighting. Not because they don't care about Nami but because they care about her! They are fighting, while crying because, after, they can talk...peacefully.

''Chopper! Can you help her?'' Said a sad Luffy. ''I-I'm sorry Luffy...her damage is too serious!'' Said Chopper, while crying and fighting.

''L-Luffy?'' Said Nami in a low and weak tone. ''Yes?'' Luffy Reply, while crying. ''Thanks for all you did to me...and please...don't cry...'' Nami smile. ''I don't have much time...so I will tell you something important..._I love you...'' _She said weakly. _''I love you too...''_ Luffy whisper in Nami's hear, still crying. Nami smile. And he return the smile, trying his hardest not to cry. She was coughing blood. ''A-Are you ok?'' Luffy said nervously. ''Luffy...my time is up...'' Said Nami, still coughing blood. ''N-No! Don't die on me!'' Luffy said. Nami smile. ''I'll say another thing...return to this island 8 years later, ok?'' She said weakly. ''Why?'' Luffy ask. ''Is a secret!'' She was forcing herself to talk. ''I-'' Nami had never finish the sentence. _I'm sorry..._

_She was dead. Nami, that girl, was dead, on the day, she confess to her love..._

Luffy didn't scream or cry, but his eyes were lifeless. Like he was dead too. It will never be the same...

_''I will be waiting for you...for 8 years...''_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_**8 Years Later**_

Luffy, like what Nami said, return to the island. And decide to go to a mountain and relax. He was laying on the grassy mountain.

''What are you doing here, mister? This is my special place...'' Said a girl. ''I don't know...'' Luffy respond, not even looking at the girl. ''You are funny, mister! You can't don't know what you are doing!'' Said the girl. ''I'm just here to...relax?'' He reply, still not looking at the girl. ''Can you play with me?'' Said the girl. Luffy sigh. ''...ok.'' He reply.

After he reply, he was about to look at the girl. Then, he froze. ''Hey. How old are you?'' Luffy said, serious. ''I'm 8!'' The girl respond and grinning like ''her''. ''Whats your name?'' Luffy ask. ''It's Laury!'' Said the girl. ''Ok, then let's play Laury!'' Luffy return to his old self.

They played, played and played.

''Oh! Sorry, mister! It's getting late. I have to go home!'' Said Laury. ''Bye.'' Luffy greet. ''Bye, mister! I had a lot of fun today! Thanks for all!'' Said Laury.

When she left, Luffy was hiding his face behind his straw hat.

_''I found you...Nami...''_


End file.
